2 Geniuses & 2 Idoits: Double the Trouble?
by samjax
Summary: Kaos and Glumshanks need a new plan for ruling over skylands. (As usual) But this time they've got some help from Pinky and The Brain. Will Kaos and Glumshanks finally suceed in taking over skylands? Or not? Also will it be double the trouble for the skylanders? Or for Kaos,Glumshanks,Pinky and The Brain? Find out. First crossover.


Chapter 1 Theme Song and The Meeting

In skylands in a castle on 1 of the far islands of CloudBreak there lived 2 white genetically enhanced lab mice,in a cage. 1 was tall with light blue eyes and a severe overbite. He was running on a wheel inside their cage. He called over to his friend, who had an extremely big head was another genetically enhanced lab mouse like his friend was. The troll scientist who had been up for 3 days straight fiddling with his experiments,decided to take a little nap. He fell asleep so fast that he was unaware that the 2 little mice were busy drawing up their plans for world domination.

"Gee Brain what are we going to do tonight?" The taller mouse asked his companion. The other mouse was much shorter than he was. He had a big head,pink eyes and a bent tail like a staircase. He responded with the same answer he always gave to friends question.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Brain replied as he grabbed the bent paperclip,which they use for a key and unlocked the door to their cage.

Now comes the theme song (Which includes Kaos and Glumshanks)

"They're Pinky and the Brain

Yes Pinky and the Brain

1 is a genius

The others insane

They're laboratory mice

Their genes have been spliced

They're Dinky they're Pinky and the Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain

They've acquired some help

Their plan is being unfurled

Along with Kaos and Glumshanks

They'll soon take over the world

They're Pinky and the Brain

Yes Pinky and the Brain

Their twilight campaign

Is easy to explain

With an extra set of hands

They'll overthrow the lands

They're dinky they're Pinky and the Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain,Brain. Narf"

Pinky and the Brain scurried out of their cage and away from the castle,as fast as their little mouse legs would carry them. They ran into a fortress on top of another hill. The 2 lab mice ran in and hid behind the leg of a table.

"Poit how are we going to take over the world tonight Brain. We're not even in our own lab." Pinky observed. Brain knew that his idiotic companion was actually right for a change. They weren't in Acme Labs anymore. Somehow they had to find someone who had a quest for world domination. Like Brain was. They froze in their tracks when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. It was Kaos and his loyal butler Glumshanks. They were busy thinking up a new plan for ruling over the Cloudbreak Islands.

"Glumshanks I need a new plan to become emporer. Any ideas?" He questioned the troll butler.

An idea then popped into Glumshanks mind.

"I've got it master. How about we just give up?" The butler suggested. Kaos didn't even bother to blink at the response his butler had given him. He picked up a cup that sat on the table,and threw it causing Glumshanks to duck. The cup smashed against the wall shattering it to bits,shards flying everywhere.

"No you fool!" Kaos shouted."Don't you understand Glumshanks I Kaos will not rest until those skylanders are gone forever. In my quest to become emporer of Skylands,and no one,and I mean no one will stand in my way,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" The dark portal master laughed miniacly. His butler just rolled his eyes. For Glumshanks was clearly uninterested. The 2 lab mice overheard what they were saying. Brain soon got an idea. He turned to his friend.

"Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" The smaller mouse asked. Pinky scratched his head for a minute then responded.

"Uh I think so Brain but we can't fly we don't have wings" Pinky answered with yet another response that had absolutely nothing related to what the Brain was thinking.

The Brain just looked annoyed at him,he was about to hit him with something,but forced himself not to. So he just responded.

"Pinky sometimes your ideas of pondering are more stupid than you are. Didn't you hear? That guy up there said he will stop at nothing untill he becomes emporer. So if we team up with him then maybe we can finally take over the world." He enlightened his lost associate.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFF! Brilliant Brain!" The taller mouse answered.

"Come Pinky follow me." Brain ordered. They climbed up the tablecloth and walked over to Kaos and Glumshanks.

"Excuse me! Could we talk to you guys for a minute?" Brain called. Kaos and his butler looked up from their planning and wondered what heck had made that sound.

"Glumshanks am I losing it or did I just hear something?" The dark portal master asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things and losing his marbles. Glumshanks shivered, a cold chill ran up his spine. For the troll had heard it too.

"I don't think your losing it master,for I heard it too." The butler nodded his head yes.

"Hello down here!" Brain shouted. Kaos and his butler looked down and noticed the 2 white furry lab mice.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Mice,mice in my castle,my beautiful castle!" Kaos wailed." Glumshanks what did you do?!" The evil portal master demanded.

"Master I haven't done anything. I haven't even seen mice around here before." Glumshanks replied truthfully. But Kaos didn't have time for a story,instead he grabbed a knife that sat on the table and took a slice at Pinky and The Brain.

"Be gone you filthy vermin or face the doom wrath of Kaos!" Kaos vowed still trying to slice them in 2.

"No wait you don't understand we can help you guys." Brain assured them. The dark portal master stopped,put down the knife and looked back at the Brain and his assistant.

"What do you mean you can help us?" Kaos growled at them.

"I think what the mouse is trying to say is that they can help us in conquering the CloudBreak Islands. Is that right?" His butler asked.

"Glumshanks mice can't talk." Kaos snapped. He looked down at Brain and Pinky. "Can you?" He asked.

"Yes I am the Brain a genetically enhanced lab mouse in a quest to achieve leadership,and then to take over the world. This is my associate Pinky." Brain introduced themselves.

"Hi narf!" Pinky said in his high-pitched voice.

"Well I am Kaos the greatest evil mastermind ever known. In a quest to obliterate all of those cursed Skylanders,and then to rule skylands as its glorious emporer." Kaos announced while boasting about himself as usual. Glumshanks kneeled down and whispered to the 2 mice.

"He could keep this up all day. In my opinion he'll never win. I already suggested that we just give up,but would he listen to me? NO! Lord Kaos never listens to the butlers ideas or suggestions." The troll complained. "Insted he blames his failures on me,when I have done absolutely nothing wrong." He added.

Glumshanks got back up and rejoined his master.

"We could help you guys if you want." Brain suggested. "Because you know that 2 heads are better than 1." He responded with a wink. Kaos was shocked that 2 little lab mice were offering their help to him and Glumshanks,in order to rule the Cloudbreak Islands.

"Forget it Brain we're not interested. We can do this ourselves, thank you very much. Come on Glumshanks we can succeed on our own." Kaos ordered. Brain decided that he wasn't going to take this,so he decided to use reverse psychology on the evil portal master.

"Well ok Kaos if don't need our help,then we'll just go. Let you 2 fail miserably,right Pinky?" Winking and nudging him in the side.

Pinky then understood,and followed along in his plan.

"Oh yeah then we'll leave you 2 alone and be on our way,cause you guys seem to do a great job of failing." He said sarcastically looking back at Brain. "Zort!" He added.

"You know they do have a point,because we screw up every other week." Glumshansk put in. So please Kaos give them a chance and let's see how they do? "The butler pleaded. Brain and Pinky were already headed tword the door.

Kaos knew that Glumshanks was right they did fail every other week, he stopped the 2 mice before they reached the door.

"No no wait,wait,wait,wait,wait. Don't go." Kaos begged. He was now on his knees pleading them to stay. "I suppose we could listen to your idea. So what did you guys have in mind?" He wondered if this was actually going to be worth all the effort,and begging.

Kaos walked over and sat on his throne. Pinky and the Brain joined them. They climbed up and sat on 1 of the arms of the chair so they were almost the same height as him.

"Well Brain Pinky whats your guy's idea that would help us succeed?" The evil portal master asked. Pinky then got an idea.

"Ooo ooo Brain pick me!" Pinky called flapping his arms in the air. Everyone else turned to look at him. Brain knew that his loyal companion wasn't exactly the brightest light in the room. He had some good ideas some of the time,but everything else was just silly and over rated. Or as Pinky put it. It was fun fun silly willy. There was also his ideas of pondering too. But being the good friend that he was to Pinky,he decided to listen to his companions suggestion.

"Yes Pinky what have you come up with?" The shorter mouse questioned. The taller mouse scratched his head for a second before answering.

"Well how about we hypnotize everyone and then they would have to do what you tell them to Brain zort?" Pinky suggested followed by 1 of his many verble catchphrases. Which were zort,troz (zort spelled backwards.),poit,and narf. Those were the only 4 words in all of Pinky's vocabulary,and he used them often.

"No no Pinky don't you remember we almost succeeded in doing that on Christmas,but we couldn't because I read your letter to Santa. I read it because I wanted to know why you were so obsessed over it. After I read those touching words of yours I realized that I wanted to spent Christmas with you,that the world could wait." Brain replied truthfully.

"Oh that's why you couldn't command the people of the world to do whatever you wanted,and destroyed your own machine." Pinky remembered from 2 years ago.

"Woah you guys tried to take over the world on Christmas?" Kaos and Glumshanks asked surprised. They looked back and forth at 1 another,then refocused on the mice.

"Yes we did narf!" Pinky said smiling.

"Wow because here in skylands everyone loves Christmas,including us bad guys,we can't turn that holiday down." Glumshanks responded before sitting down.

"Please excuse my assistant Kaos. Pinky has the IQ and brain the size of a of a walnut," Brain informed Kaos. "But he's still my only friend." The shorter mouse cast a glance in Pinky's direction.

"Oh I agree Glumshanks is somewhat insane,but I still keep him around. You know the old saying for every bad guy there is always a butler." Kaos announced. "Right?" He asked.

"And just what kind of a saying is that?!" Demanded the troll.

"It's 1 that I just made up." His master announced with confidence. Glumshanks just rolled his eyes.

"I hate you." The troll replied angrily before crossing his arms and shuffling away,with a hate-filled look in his eye. Kaos watched him go. Glumshanks knew he never ment that,because he cared for Kaos despite how badly he was treated by his cruel master.

"Oh don't mind him,Glumshanks will get over this. So what about our plan?" The evil portal master asked. Brain thought for a good long while. Long and hard till he finally came up with a sheer,brilliant and full proof plan.

"Well how about we capture all the locals of skylands,hypnotize them,they sign over a document to you. Informing them that you've reformed that your giving up evil. But it's really the deed to skylands and then you can command them to do what ever you tell them to,because they'll still be hypnotized. They'll be putty in your hands." Brain remarked with a wink. Kaos couldn't believe what he had just heard. Were these 2 little lab mice actually the missing link he had been looking for? In order to get what he wanted most of all? To rule over skylands as its evil emporer? Followed by all these questions?

"That's genius I would have never thought of that." Kaos said smacking himself in the head for being so stupid. "How could I be so stupid, not to think of such a comprehensible,and fully thought out plan. I like your style Brain so let's get to it. Soon together with the help of 2 lab mice, I Kaos will soon become emperor of all skylands. ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." Kaos said that ended with evil laughing.

Brain grabbed Pinky by the tail and pulled him away from the crazy dictator.

"You know Pinky at some point we have to ask ourselves. Is it really worth it to rule the world?"

* * *

**AN: This is my first crossover story. I got the idea after watching 2 youtube videos on Kaos and Glumshanks as Pinky and The Brain. I love these guys. Kaos and Glumshanks are similar to Pinky and the Brain because they share the same qualities. **

**Kaos and the Brain will stop at nothing till they suceed in becoming ruler and commanding everyone. **

**Glumshanks and Pinky are both crazy and have silly personalities. **

**1 is a genius and the other is insane. Wrote the theme song myself. Please read and review (R&R) and tell me what you thought of the first part to my crossover story. I won't hate you for a bad review.**** If not I tried on this story. **

**What do you think will Kaos and Glumshanks actually suceed with the help from 2 lab mice? **


End file.
